Harry potter et le magicien Oren
by narayam
Summary: Voici , la sixième année de Harry Potter à Poudlard , avec beaucoup de changement , de nouveaux personnages et surtout , la découvertes de magies d'autres horizons .
1. Chapitre 1

Bon , ben c'est ma première fanfiction 

**C'est encore hésitant , mais sa change a partir du chapitre 2**

**Review please , et **

**A au faite pas de review , pas de suite , voilà vous êtes prévennu . **

**Pour mon perso , les pensées et mes commentaires sont entre ( ) **

-Albus , non !

je criais , si fort que la plupart des portrait s'exclamait de mon manque de respect .

- Comme , vous voulez , Johnnas , mais je reste convaincu que se poste vous irais à merveille.

Répondit Dumbeldore avec sa fameuse voix calme et paternel .

( _mais comment il fait , moi je deviendrais fou a force d'être aussi calme ) _

on pouvais toujour voir des signe de malice pétillante a travers ses lunettes en demi-lune

mais elle semblais s'être atténuer depuis le retour de voldemort . ( _mais arrèté c'est qu'un nom mer-credi )_

il croyais quoi , après ce qui m'était arrivé , j'allais venir tout sourir , et lui dire amen a tout .

A non , non , et non

- Et d'abord , pourquoi moi ? Rogue est bien plus qualifier pour se poste , et vous savez que je suis interdit de séjour dans aucun lieu magique depuis cet incident .

- Il semblerait que mon vieille ami Cornelluis Fudge , vous êtes gracier ! Alors , vous acceptez ma proposition ?

- NON !

- vous devriez réfléchir , vous seriez un atout non négligable fasse a Voldemort !

-Oui pour me coltiner les enfant de ses mangemorts , la réponse est NON !!!!!!!

- N'oublier pas que il n'y a pas que les serpentard a poudlard Johnnas .

Il ménerve , c'est pas croyable , il arriveras toujour a me convaincre de faire se qu'il veut

, peu-être que je suis sous Imperum ? Naaaaa , c'est le truc de dumbeldore de forcer les gens .

- Ou en est leur niveaux ?

je demandais cela a contre cœur , mais bon fallais bien que j'aide Dumbeldore un jour ,

- Et bien , les professeurs qui vous on précéder , on dit beaucoup de bien de vos futurs classes.

- Haaaaaaa , et bien on avance

je peut pas m'empécher d'être ironnique .

- Qui ma précéder ?

- Dolores Ombrage .

Me répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde .

J'eu un rire nerveux

- A oui je vois , pourquoi elle est satisfaite de mes futur élèves , avec Eskivdur comme prof

c'est pas dure d'être satisfait .

- vous seriez surpris des compétences de vos élèves Johnnas , voyez-vous , certains d'entre eux on mené le via dure a Ombrage .

Il eux un petit sourire derrière sa longue barbe .

- Je doit reconnaître qu'ils ont du cran vos élève .

- Vous n'avez pas idées .

**voilà c fini , snifff , mais ne pleuré pas , la suite au prochane épisode promis **

**mais en attendant review et compliments constructifs , sont les bienvenus .**


	2. Les chemins de la liberté

**Et bien me voila après un sacré période de rien du tout , je sais pas si il existe des personnes qui aime cet fics , mais en attendant j'ai pu la finir ainsi que celle qui suivra , oui car il y aura une suite , de même tout les manuscrits , sont rédiger, malheureusement et , il faut déploré la perte de ma première version du chapitre 2 , « Attaque du chemin de traverse » , qui mettait un sacré coup de boost a l'action , malheureusement je n'ai plus le manuscrit et c'est une autre version que je vais vous proposez . En espérant qu'elle vous plaise tout autant . Narayam .**

**Disclamer : J K ROWLING , blablabla , pas à moi Blablabla , aucun argents , Blablabla , sauf personnages qui son pas dans le livre , bien sur , vous l'aurez tous compris . **

**Chapitre 2 – Les chemins de la liberté. **

Il ce faisait tard sur Privet drive , le genre de nuit qui commence vers 22h et dure suffisamment longtemps pour vous permettre de réfléchir . Mais réfléchir a quoi , la question méritait d'être poser car Harry , Harry Potter avait eu le temps de méditer sur son sort , il était le jeune sorcier le plus mondialement connu pour avoir , supprimer et vu revenir le mage noir le plus mondialement connu pour ça cruauté . Rien que ça aurait du plonger la plupart des êtres humains dans une certaines déprime, mais ce n'était pas tout , si seulement il n'y avait que ça , mais il y avait aussi ses parents , tuer pars Voldemort le mage citer plus haut , son père James Potter qu'il n'avait jamais connu , et don tout le monde disait qu'il était le portrait cracher , que ce soit physiquement , que mentalement . Sa mère Lily Evans , une sorcière d'origine moldu , ceux qui n'on pas de pouvoirs magique , don il avait les yeux , mais aussi la protection laisser pars le sacrifice qu'elle a fait pars amour en mourrant . Un jolie programme orphelin a cause d'un mégalomaniaque qui ne voulait que satisfaire son ego en tuant des gens innocents ou opposé a lui et a ses partisans les mangemorts , qui d'ailleurs avaient tuer Sirius Black , le parrain de Harry et accessoirement sa seul et unique famille a ce jour , sous ses yeux .

Le tableaux était noir , et Harry ne préférait pas le compléter d'avantage , cependant , le simple fait de voir la Gazette du sorcier et le nombres incroyable de lettres que ses amis s'efforçait de lui envoyer , redonnait à Harry une certaine joie de vivre .

La gazette du sorcier , qui servait fond de cage pour la chouette de Harry désormais , lui permettait de garder contact avec le monde et sorcier , et quel contact , il avait d'abord appris la destitution de Cornélius Fudge l'ancien ministre de la magie suite a sa grande campagne qui consistait faire l'autruche quand au possible retour de Voldemort , campagne qui avait fait passer Harry pour un menteur et détraquer de première . Mais le journal avait été obliger de faire des excuse publique à la demande de beaucoup de gens , ce matin là fut pour Harry étonnamment joyeux .

Il y avait aussi eu la nomination de Alastor Maugrey Fol œil au titre de ministre de la défense magique et directeur des aurors , pendant que la place de ministres revenait Amelia Susan Bones , la nouvelle avait enchanter Harry car il savait que Mrs Bones était une personnes justes qui prendrait les bonne décisions .

Mais aussi , Harry recevait des nouvelles de l'ordre du phénix maintenant , car il était en étroite correspondance avec Dumbledore , le directeur de son école de sorcier et surtout le plus grand mage de tout les temps . Dumbledore avait insister pour que Harry lui envois régulièrement des lettres, lui décrivant sa vie a privet drive et en échange Dumbledore lui parlerait des actions de l'ordre , il était donc convenu a cet accord et Harry faisait en sorte de respecter sa pars du marcher en parlant au professeur du mieux qu'il pu , il lui racontait ses rêves parfois bizarres , concernant les mangemorts ou certaines actions de Voldemort , des Dursley , de la façon d'on il le traitait , quoi que cet année il n'y eu aucun accident notoire a signaler mise à pars quelques fréquent pique lancer pars l'oncle Vernon . Harry eu même droit a quelques cours spéciaux de la pars de Dumbledore , qui lui envoyais toute ses lettres grâce a Fumseck son phénix , ce qui assurait une certaines sécurité . Toutes ses lettres lui avait apprit beaucoup de choses , comme pars exemple , le fait que beaucoup d'élève de Poudlard n'allait pas revenir , mais aussi que dans cette optique , l'école avait accepter d'ouvrir ses portes au étudiants du monde entier qui a cause de la récente , réapparition du mage pourrait voir leur écoles fermées promptement et donc de grands changement s'annonçait cette année , mais Dumbeldore voulait garder cela secret pour que Harry ai la surprise .

Ce ne fut pas le seul réconfort que Harry eu , Ron son meilleure ami lui écrivit souvent pour raconter ses vacances , et la réussite de ses deux frères , Fred et George comme fabricants de farces et attrapes . Ron qui racontait aussi toutes les nouvelles figurent de Quidditch qu'il arrivait à faire en s'entraînant un peu , il dit même réussir un double huit , figure assez ardue qui consiste a serpenter entre les trois but pour éviter au souafle de marquer . Ce qui impressionna beaucoup Harry . Et Hermione , car il semblerait que les exploits de Ron ce firent entendre pendant un moment , car Hermione passait une partie de ses vacances chez Ron comme à l'accoutumé , mais avant elle a eu droit a une visite de Venise , un grande ville Italienne qui regorge de Bibliothèque magique , et qui vend des exemplaires de « La magie de combat , d'après Godric Gryffondor » un livre très rare selon Hermione , une chose était sur , Harry savait quel était son cadeaux d'anniversaire maintenant .

Mais de tout cela , ce ne fut pas ce qui le sortit de sa léthargie , se soir là , un lourd soir de juillet , qui laissait penser qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir , un vrais temps de détraqueurs pensa inconsciemment Harry . Nan c'était que a force de vivre dans la pénombre de sa chambre Harry remarqua rapidement que la lumière de la rue commençais a disparaître mystérieusement .

Dumbledore ! C'est lui il est venu me cherché !

Harry ce leva en quatrième vitesse et inspecta , la rue tout ce qu'il pu voir c'était la lumière du réverbère qui était en face de la maison qui disparaissait . Alors Harry regarda du mieux qu'il pu et vit un voiture , genre vieux taxi noire de Londres et un homme avec un chapeau melon , qui tenait un éteignoir dans sa main . Sans aucuns doute Harry reconnu l'homme d'un certains age qui refermais l'objet capable d'éteindre toutes les lumières d'une rue , ce même homme qui l'avait envoyer devant un tribunal pour le renvoyer de Poudlard , ce même homme que la gazette du sorcier tournait en ridicule en ce moment , c'était Cornélius Fudge , l'ancien ministre de la magie .

Mais que fait-il ici , je croyait que le problème du ministère était régler , de plus Ron ne vient me cherché que dans 10 jours , à moins qu'ils veuillent m'interroger a propos de Dumbledore , et de nos lettres …

Mais Harry n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement , pendant que son esprit vagabondais , Fudge c'était approcher de la porte du 4 Privet drive et venait de sonner et L'oncle Vernon allais cers l'entré en marmonnant quelques choses , comme

" Pas , possible de déranger les gens a une heures pareilles … "

Harry eu juste le temps de courir dans la direction de l'escalier et de prendre sa baguette , quand il arriva , il ne pu que assister impuissant a là scène qui ce déroulais en bas .

- Bonjour Mr.Durlsey , je me présente Cornélius Fudge , Employer du ministère de la magie .

- Ministère du quoi ?

Répéta l'oncle Vernon pour qui le mot magie était pire qu'une insulte , déjà son gros visage tournait carmin sans que Harry n'est pu rien faire .

- Ministère de la magie d'Angleterre , nous somme ici , pour votre neveux .

Dit Fudge de façon , la plus compréhensible qu'il soit pour l'oncle Vernon quoi semblait au bord de l'apoplexie .

- Mon neveux , articula , d'un voix rauque l'oncle Vernon , Vous êtes ici pour mon neveux Harry , c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est cela même monsieur , d'ailleurs désoler de vous déranger a cet heure .

- Vous allez l'arrêter c'est ça ? Vous êtes ici pour l'enfermer , et qu'on ne le revoit plus jamais ?

Demanda l'oncle Vernon , avec un espoir non retenu , pour lui la présence du ministère de la magie ne pouvais signifier que cela .

- Pas , exactement , disons que nous avons besoin de nous entretenir avec Harry , D'ailleur puis-je entré ?

- Nan , Je suis désoler , mais je ne veut aucun d'entre vous dans ma maison .

A ce moment , Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas , car Fudge , vit son visage devenir de plus en plus , le parfait contraire de ce qu'il était auparavant . Et cela mit la puce a l'oreille de Harry , car ce n'était pas le genre de l'ancien ministre de la magie de faire autant de courbette pour entrée dans une maison .

- Comprennez , Mr Durlsey que vous ne nous facilitez pas les choses , je ne vous dérangerais pas vous pouvez en être sur .

- Nan , je suis désoler je ne veut aucun énergumène de votre genre dans ma maison , qu'il viennent de votre foldingue de ministère ou bien du Buckingham Palace .

Ce mit a gronder l'oncle de Harry don le teint venait de passer du pourpre au cramoisie , et don la moustache commençais a dangereusement s'agiter .

- Bien je vois que vous ne me laissez pas le choix ! Pétrifucus Totalis !

Un large éclaire oranger frappa l'oncle Vernon , avant que celui-ci n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit , il tomba raide comme un cadavre sur le sol en un étrange bruit mat , étouffer sûrement pars la moquette de la tante Pétunia .

Harry mit un certains pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir , Fudge était en train de rompre les plus élémentaires des règles en présence de moldus , même Harry savait que ce genre de choses était interdite et sévèrement réprimer pars les lois magique du monde des sorciers .

- Bien , mon garçon , je pense que tu vient de comprendre que je tient absolument a te parler , quelque en soit le prix , alors pour le bien de ton oncle je te conseille de venir rapidement et de m'accompagner sans nous faire de problèmes .

Fudge tenait toujour sa baguette pointer vers l'oncle Vernon , et semblait s'apprêter à lui lancer un autre sortilège si Harry ne faisait rien d'ici là .

- Harry ?

Dit Fudge d'une voix traînante , et plus aigue que d'habitude , un voix qui rappelait quelque chose à Harry , mais il ne savait pas quoi , sur le moment il était trop occuper a songer à l'oncle Vernon , même si cet homme n'était une personne auquel il tenait particulièrement et que le voir transformé en crapaud a vie aurait enchanter Harry , il ce doutait instinctivement que Fudge ne serrait pas aussi clément ce soir !

Alors Harry descendit , et ce retrouva face à Fudge , qui tenait son chapeau melon vert olive d'une main et sa baguette d'un autre , il tenait toujours l'oncle Vernon en joue , s'en suivit un moment qui paru une éternité pendant lequel Harry et Fudge ne ce quittait pas du regard . C'était un moment fatidique , tout deux savait que le premier a céder avait gagner , et que le bon déroulement des événements dans leurs avenirs proche en dépendait , Ils avaient tout deux cela , chacun avait ses raisons et ses motivations , et chacun les confrontait a celle de l'autre dans ce duel , c'était un duel d'esprit , le plus déterminer gagnerais .

Pourtant Harry , su qu'il était en situation de faiblesse , mais il eu un réflexe , il mit sa main dans sa poche pour prendre un galion qui si trouvais et le toucher , c'était un galion très spéciale et il savait que les autres membres de l'AD saurait quoi faire à partir de cela .

- Que voulez-vous ? dit ton des plus désagréable Harry .

- Et bien voit –tu mon garçon , il va falloir que tu me m'accompagne dans un endroit beaucoup plus propice à ta sécurité .

- Ma sécurité , est le derniers de vos soucis , vu les méthode que vous employer a l'heure actuel .

- Peut-être , mais voit-tu je répugne a maltraité des innocent moldu , surtout pour toi , je te conseille donc de nous suivre sans faire de vague sinon , ce quartier fera la une des journaux pour avoir connu la fuite de gaz la plus meurtrière jamais connu dans le monde moldu .

Il oserais tuer tout les voisins , rien que pour m'avoir , il doit y avoir un problème , j'ai pas affaire à Fudge , Soit il est sous Impérum , soit il vient d'être condamner a Azkaban .

Suite a quoi Harry suivis Fudge dehors , sans faire d'histoire , il pu a peine lançer un faible

" Je suis désoler " , à l'adresse de l'oncle Vernon , transformé en statue vivante sur le sol .

Il remmarqua , une bande de au moins 12 sorciers tous habillié en cape de voyage noire et avec des vêtements peu voyant , tous avait l'air déterminer , et Harry ne reconnu aucun d'entre , comme étant un mangemort ou bien un membres du ministère . Ce qui fit accroitre l'inquiètude qui grandissais en lui , Fudge était réellement en train de le kidnapper sans que quiconque n'agissent . Du moins c'était ce que croyait Harry , un personne était présente depuis le début sous un cape d'invisibilité , et ne perdait rien de la situation , et heureusement pour Harry cette personne comptait agir , le plus rapidement possible . L'homme en question commença a courir vers la sortie de Privet drive et monta dans sa propre voiture , une Pontiac firebird 1968 , un vrais petit bijou qui lui correspondais parfaitement . L'inconnu commença a manoeuvrer sa voiture dans le but de prendre le convois de face , et oui car Harry était dans une sorte de convois de taxi londonien noir , utiliser pars le ministère de la magie . Il était d'ailleurs assis en face de l'ancien ministre qui le pointait avec sa baguette . Un long silence régnait , Harry ne voulait surtout pas offrir à Fudge le plaisir d'avoir a usé de sa baguette .

- Tu sais Harry , je ne fait pas sa de gaieté de cœur , mais certaines choses doivent être faite pour préservé le bien de tous , je pense que tu peut comprendre cela .

- Ce que je comprend surtout , c'est que vous avez mal digéré votre destitution et que me tuer vous semble à la fois un bon moyen de calmer Lord Voldemort et rasseoir votre statut , malheureusement je pense aussi que vous êtes profondément débile de croire cela et que Voldemort vous tuera en premier , pour avoir trahis votre camp .

- Ne prononce pas son NOM ! TU NE COMPREND RIEN A TOUT CELA , JE FAIT CA POUR LA COMUNAUTER ET ON M'EN REMERCIERA PLUS TARD .

Commença à tempêter Fudge hors de lui , son visage c'était crispé dans une sorte de grimace , qui laissais exprimer une folie avouer et une fureur digne des pires fanatiques .

- Le ministère me remerciera , oui le ministère me remerciera , quand tout cela sera finit .

Harry aillait répondre quelque chose du genre , « vous êtes fou ! » ou bien « compter la dessus ! » , mais a peine eu-t-il ouvert la bouche qu'un grand éclair de lumière inonda la voiture sur son coter droit , et cette lumière ce faisait de plus en plus forte , puis vint une sorte de rugissement rauque , toute la scène ce déroulais au ralenti pour Harry , il voyait Fudge s'agiter comme un diable et faire signe au conducteur de bouger , et cette lueur qui l'illuminais , tel un animal nocturne pris au piège par un prédateur , les yeux écartillé de terreur , et cet impression de sentir la peur chez Fudge , comme si Harry n'était pas présent , qu'il observait la scène , pourtant la suite lui paru bien réelle , le rugissement lui parvenais , il était de plus en plus fort , et finalement Harry reconnu un bruit de moteur de voiture , il compris alors que le choc entre celle-ci et le taxi ne tarderais pas . Harry dans un réflexe inconnu a ce jour saisis sa ceinture en ce préparant à recevoir la secousse de sa vie , et ce fut le cas , un son assourdissant arriva juste sur sa droite et il tout son corps projeter vers sa droite , le verre des vitre éclata sous le l'impulsion , et la portière gauche commença à ce déformée , elle semblais grossir de façon presque surnaturelle avec des écharde métallique en guise de bras et de jambes , puis Harry sentit son corps ce dérober sous lui , comme tout les objets de l'habitacle qui commençais a ce répandre , partout dans l'air , comme la baguette de Fudge , ils étaient tous en apesanteur , pendant une seconde ce fut comme si Harry était libéré de toutes ses attaches physique , pensais même être mort , car cela devait être la sensation que l'on ressentait en mourrant , il fut ramener à la réalité pars la ceinture qui le maintenait à son siège , qui commença à lui comprimer le torse , et lui couper le souffle , puis il retomba contre son siège et sentit un autre choc , bien moindre secouer toute la voiture et ce fut le silence . Le plus grand silence de toute sa vie . Il venait d'avoir un accident de voiture , il avait entendu dire que les moldus qui vivaient cela en ressortait parfois traumatisé , mais en faite cela n'était rien comparé à une chut de balais ou bien a une attaque de détraqueur .

Harry commença à doucement sombré dans l'inconscience , comme si son esprit lui intimais l'ordre de fermé les yeux , car tout son corps lui faisait presque aussi mal qu'après le sortilège doloris , les muscles crispé , les os en feu , et les nerfs électrisés . Mais là il entendis un bruit de métal , et il vit la porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas assourdissant . un homme entra dans la voiture , Harry ne le distingua pas très bien , mais il vit qu'il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux noisette , l'homme arriva vers Harry et regarda si il allais bien .

- Désoler gamin , y avait du monde sur le chemin !

**Alors dite moi tout ! Vous avez aimé ? Oui je sais le style change beaucoup , mais il faut dire que je l'ai beaucoup travailler . J'espère que vous aimer le coter décaler de l'inconnu mystère , pas si inconnu que sa en faite si on lit le premier chapitre , mais bon on va pas cherché la petite bête . **

**Pour les inspiration générale de cet Fics excepter Harry Potter , je nommerais juste Fight club avec la scène de l'accident de voiture qui ma beaucoup inspiré pour la fin vous vous en douter . **

**Sinon j'espère que els fautes ne vous horrifie pas trop , mais l'orthographe n'est pas vraiment mon fort même si je fait de gros efforts de relectures et de correction , avec word et tout les logiciel possible . Je suis encore à la recherche d'un Béta-readeur/ correcteur , donc si quelqu'un est volontaire , cela pourrait être le début d'un superbe colaboration . **

**Bien a vous , Bon soir , C'était Narayam , en représentation les mardi et jeudi au café du coin , roulez doucement et sortez couvert ! **


End file.
